Trouble in Makai
by DarknessFlame1020
Summary: A small demon has possessed Yomi and Muruko,two leaders of the demon world and taken over most of Makai.Can Yusuke and the gang stop them before they take over all of Makai?Or will the world be doomed to be taken over by the possessed Yomi and Muruko?Read


Trouble in Makai  
  
Chapter 1: A Mysterious Attack  
  
WHOOSH! A punch just barely misses Yusuke. He looks into the shadows only to find the keeper of the fist. It was a tall male, brown hair and brown eyes. He stepped out of the alley and confronted Yusuke. "I've heard a lot about you boy, your reputation is high in the Makai. I will be remembered as the one to kill you!" The demon laughed maniacally. During the demon's laughter, Yusuke charged his fist full of spirit energy and punched him in the neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. After Yusuke walked away, a crowd gathered and gawked at the demon's motionless corpse lying on the sidewalk. Yusuke only smiled at the demon's fault as he walked towards his home.  
  
He looked back towards the crowd and wondered how they could be so easily amused. He turned back around only to find a mysterious blue-haired fortune teller. He knew this person all to well. "Hmm.who do I know that has blue hair and dresses like a fortune teller? Hi Botan, what now?" Yusuke asked. It was in the middle of the summer so Yusuke put out a request to Koenma not to be bothered. Botan made sure nobody was around and pulled off her fortune teller costume and laughed.  
  
"Could never get past you, could I, Yusuke?" She said.  
  
"Yeah whatever, what is it? It's summer and I got a busy schedule!" Yusuke responded.  
  
"Oh, I don't think sitting around doing nothing all day counts as busy!!!" Botan countered. "Anyways, Yusuke, Koenma has another assignment for you," She added.  
  
"Oh great, I thought I told that toddler no summer assignments!"  
  
"Don't call me a toddler!" Koenma's head appeared in the clouds. He explained that the mission was very serious. There was a demon that has taken over the mind of Yomi, and one of his minions took over Muruko. The other leader is holding them back but won't be for long.  
  
"So basically it's a suicide mission," Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound very appealing. I was going to say an opportunity to save the world," Koenma explained. "They also have kidnapped Keiko." Yusuke's eyes widened and gritted his teeth. He nodded signaling his acceptance of the mission. "We already got Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. They are waiting for you at the portal." Koenma led him to the others. They all had a serious face on, ready for anything that their opponents could throw at them. They went through and walked out on the other side.  
  
Chapter 2: The Tip of the Iceberg  
  
Yusuke looked at the little communicator Botan gave him. Her face appeared on the screen. "Yomi's castle is right up ahead," She said. They looked in front of them to find a gigantic castle. They all gazed upon the structure. Four demons approached them.  
  
"Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, we've been expecting you," They said. One demon looked like a tiger on its hind legs, but had thumbs. Another looked like a normal human but had pointed ears. The one next to him had glowing eyes and grey skin. The last one was a humongous, muscular demon with green hair and flaming red eyes.  
  
"I'll take the big one," Hiei muttered.  
  
"I'll get the one that looks like a tiger," Kurama volunteered.  
  
"I got the one with the glowing eyes," Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and said, "I guess that leaves me with that elf."  
  
"I have a name you know!" The elf spoke. "It's Noriyuki!"  
  
"No matter, I'll beat you all the same," Yusuke said with pride. Noriyuki's eye twitched. Yusuke and Noriyuki charged at the same time. At the last minute Yusuke moved out of the way and slammed his elbow into Noriyuki's neck. His eyes grew wider after the blow struck his lifeless body fell to the ground. "That was way too simple!"  
  
"You got that right; you got the easy one Urameshi!" Kuwabara boomed as the one with glowing eyes was shooting beams of flame through his eyes at him. Kuwabara brought out his Spirit Sword and starting deflecting the beams. As the final one came in, Kuwabara took a batting stance and swung at it as if he was playing baseball. As the last one came in, his opponent spoke, "If you can't handle us, then how do you expect to handle stronger demons? We are only the tip of the iceberg." At the end of his sentence Kuwabara made contact with the beam and sent it flying back at him. It pierced his heart and he fell to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was fighting the one that looks like a tiger. He brought out his Rose Whip and started attacking his foe with it. He sliced through him and the two halves of the demon fell to the ground. Kurama smiled and put his Rose Whip away.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand, had not yet started his battle. He and his opponent were in a vicious stare down. Finally, Hiei jumped up and sliced him every which way. He moved so fast that it seemed he never moved from his spot. They all went back together in there group and went into the castle. They traveled up the stairs into Yomi's chambers.  
  
"Hello, I've been waiting for you four. I see that you've come for your imminent deaths," Yomi said.  
  
Chapter 3: Kuwabara's Fight  
  
"So who's going to fight him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I will!" Yusuke said.  
  
"No, I will," Hiei said assertively.  
  
"I will," Kurama said.  
  
"What about me? I want to fight!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Rock paper scissors! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They all launched their fists, and all had rock. They did it again, and all had scissors, they did it again and all had paper. Then again with the same result except Kurama had rock. The next time they all had scissors except Yusuke had paper. Hiei and Kuwabara went through three rounds of ties until Kuwabara got rock and Hiei did scissors.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and ran up to the fighting ring in the chamber. "Ah, so the stupid one will be the first to die," Yomi said.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?!" Kuwabara yelled and brought out his Spirit Sword. He charged at Yomi. Yomi lifted his palm and thrusted his palm forward slightly. A gust of wind blew back at Kuwabara and he fell backwards.  
  
"So you want to fight do you?" Yomi asked and tore off his robes. "Your death wish," Yomi shrugged and punched Kuwabara in the nose, which started to bleed. Kuwabara held his nose for a second. He got up and charged again. Instead of going head on, he used his sword as a javelin and jumped over Yomi. As he fell he slashed Yomi in the neck with his sword. Yomi clutched his neck for a moment but shook it off. He grabbed Kuwabara's sword and thrashed him from side to side. Yomi let go and Kuwabara went flying. He made a huge divot into the ring. He got back up nonetheless.  
  
He created two Spirit Swords now and charged. He attempted to attack but Yomi grabbed the swords, turned one back facing him, and impaled it through his chest. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke stared wide-eyed at Yomi, then shifted to Kuwabara's motionless body. Yusuke's eyes started to water a little. But soon his sadness was overcome by fury, rage and anger. His eyes turned white and an aura of spirit energy surrounded him. It grew bigger and bigger. Yomi's eyes widened with delight. "Yes Yusuke, attack me with all you got," Yomi laughed maniacally.  
  
Chapter 4: Yusuke's Fury  
  
"You're going to pay!" Yusuke said as he charged. He started to charge up both fists full of spirit energy. His feet started to glow the same way. He was about to hit Yomi but Yusuke disappeared. Yomi looked around only to find that he had reappeared right behind him. He slammed his foot into the side of his head. Yusuke then took his other foot and kicked his head back the other way. He grabbed Yomi's head and pulled it back so he could punch his face. He was about to but Yomi caught his punch. He was about to throw another punch but at the last second kneed him in the jaw, flinging him back. Yusuke jammed his elbow into Yomi's throat. As Yomi hit the ground, Yusuke drove his foot into his head. Yomi got back up painfully, charged a blast of spirit energy and threw it at Yusuke. Yusuke did the same and cancelled out the blast. Yomi ran up and punched him in the jaw and Yusuke fell backwards. Yomi stood over a motionless Yusuke. His eyes were closed soaking in his victory so he didn't see that Yusuke had charged up a Spirit Gun. He fired it at point blank. Blood splattered out everywhere as the blast hit Yomi's head as well as every other part of his body, which had been obliterated. Yusuke breathed heavily and glared back at Kuwabara who was laughing hysterically. Yusuke ran over.  
  
"Heheh, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, almost gagging on his own blood. "Sorry but I had to! We weren't going to win otherwise!"  
  
"You faker!" An enraged Yusuke said and Kuwabara started running, or at least tried to, for he was still very injured. Yusuke shot small Spirit Gun blasts at Kuwabara's butt.  
  
"Hey! Respect the injured Urameshi!" Kuwabara pleaded.  
  
"Cut it out you two!" Botan's voice rang over the communicator. Yusuke and the group looked on at the communicator. "You still have to defeat Muruko. He's much stronger than Yomi so be careful," She added. She displayed a map showing where Muruko's castle was. The group came out of Yomi's castle and followed the path Botan gave. They ran into a few demons on the way but none were very serious and just went down in one punch or so. They all came up to Muruko's castle, but two guards blocked the way. They were huge but fast, as they had come up to them in no more than a second.  
  
Chapter 5: A New Foe  
  
"Hello, I am Reiko and this is my brother Goki. You are trespassing on my master's land. We must fight you or you must leave," The two demons said.  
  
"Let me take them," Hiei said and stepped forward.  
  
"Hey shorty," Goki smiled. Hiei's eye twitched a little. Within a millisecond, Hiei shot up into the air and cut him into about 300 tiny little pieces. Reiko stared wide eyed.  
  
"Hn, I don't even need this to kill you," Hiei said and put his sword away. He charged at Reiko and punched him just about everywhere. He charged up a black flame in his palm. He charged and punched Reiko in the stomach. When he keeled over, Hiei shouted "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" and punched him with the flaming hand. It made a hole about a foot in diameter in Reiko's chest. He fell to the ground. "Come on, we don't have all day," Hiei said and continued up the path to Muruko's castle. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama caught up and they all got to Muruko's castle with ease. They walked up the stairs of the castle to get to Muruko.  
  
"Hello, everyone, I am Muruko. I see that you've come for me," Muruko said. "May we take our fight outside?" Muruko led them to the back of the castle where there was a very spacious plain. "Who will be first? How about a three on one? I will deal with Yusuke separately. They nodded. "Alright then, let us begin."  
  
Kurama got out his rose whip and attacked with it, Hiei got out his sword and started slashing rapidly while Kuwabara got out his Spirit Sword and attacked with that. Muruko caught the rose whip and flung Kurama away. He kicked Hiei aside before he could get to him and knocked Kuwabara away with a blast of spirit energy. Kurama got up and was about to turn into his full demon form but Muruko grabbed his rose whip and slashed Kurama with it, killing him. Yusuke stood in awe. Hiei was about to attack but Muruko caught his sword and stabbed it back into him. Hiei and Kurama's lifeless body's lay side by side. Kuwabara tried to avenge them but Muruko kicked him hard in the temple then stepped on the spot right between his eyes. Kuwabara fell to the ground as well, blood spilling through his nose. Kurama's body was drenched in blood and Hiei's chest was almost completely red from all the blood. "Well I guess that leaves us, Yusuke," Muruko said.  
  
An aura began to surround Yusuke as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Kurama," He said and looked at him. "Hiei," He looked to him. "Kuwabara," He looked to him. Tears were forming at his eyes.  
  
Chapter 6: Tears of Fury  
  
Yusuke's pupils went white and were now glowing. The aura grew bigger and consumed an area at least ten feet around him. "Yes Yusuke, grow angry. Go to your fullest," Muruko said. Yusuke's energy blasted outwards, severely injuring anyone within a few hundred feet of him, except Muruko who didn't have any serious injuries. Yusuke charged and full speed and built up a spirit gun behind his back. He flipped over him and blasted it at his back. Muruko went flying forward. Before he landed Yusuke kicked him into the ground. Muruko got up again with a giant mark on his back. He then built up energy into his palm and blasted it at Yusuke. Yusuke fired a spirit gun to cancel it out but it over came his blast and knocked him backwards. Yusuke got up and charged again. He began punching Muruko like crazy, not pausing for anything. Yusuke then kicked his jaw with tremendous force.  
  
"You killed my friends!" Yusuke said and punched him. "Kurama," He said and punched him again. "Hiei," He said and punched harder. "AND KUWABARA!!!!" He yelled and thrusted his fist into Muruko's nose. Muruko's nose started pouring blood out. He countered with a kick to the head and punched him in the stomach. Yusuke returned with an upper gut then flipped into the air and landed on top of Muruko, driving him into the ground. Muruko just blasted his way out. He grew angry and kicked Yusuke in the nose then the stomach. Blood gushed out everywhere. Muruko charged up a blast of spirit energy and threw it at Yusuke. The blast just skinned his left arm and gave him a small cut. Yusuke ran up to him, jumped up and slammed his fists into his head, knocking Muruko to the ground. Yusuke then fired a spirit gun at him and it knocked him back. Muruko countered with his own blast and it knocked Yusuke back, but not as much. Yusuke then looked over at his friends' bodies again. A tear rolled down his cheek. Muruko charged at him with an angry look on his face.  
  
Chapter 7: One Wish  
  
Yusuke charged up the spirit wave into his fists. He transferred all the energy he had left into it. When Muruko came close enough he attacked. The energy erupted outward. Muruko lay motionless ahead. Not dead, but very near it and unconscious. A small demon crawled out of his mouth and Muruko walk up in much pain. Yusuke crushed the bug and stepped on it repeatedly. Muruko asked what happened and Yusuke explained it all. He figured that Yomi had the same thing inside his head. "I will revive Yomi," Muruko said. "But I'm sorry that I can't do the same for your friends, there blood types are different than Yomi's and my healing power is not compatible with theirs. "However, I will give you one wish from this orb, it gives whoever finds it one wish, but the person can never use it for himself again."  
  
Yusuke nodded. He thought the wish in his head for his friends to be revived. He concentrated hard on the wish and the orb started to glow and let out a white flash. Kuwabara was the first to wake up, but he couldn't move his body for about ten seconds.  
  
"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Kuwabara looked around and found that the only thing he could move was his head. "Why can't I move my body?!" Kuwabara then got up and was able to move again. Hiei was revived next, then Kurama.  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke," Kurama said. The group thanked Muruko and went back to the portal that they came through. They walked through and came out the other side to find an angry Keiko and a smiling Botan.  
  
"Good job, Yusuke!" She congratulated him.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko boomed and walked up to him. "You said that you'd tell me next time you went on these missions!" She slapped him. Keiko then noticed that Yusuke was incredibly banged up and was all bloody. She rushed them all to a hospital immediately. After a few peaceful weeks they healed and went back home. It appears that our heroes will go on to have peaceful lives, or will they?  
  
THE END 


End file.
